How I love thee: Aurelius style
by hellsbells101
Summary: It's Valentine's day and the newly reformed Aurelius family are trying to find the perfect dates and gifts. Part of the necessary darkness verse!
1. Chapter 1

How I Love thee: Aurelius style

Spike wandered in to his sire's office. He wanted some advice, well if he was honest he wanted permission. Valentine's day was in a few days and he wanted to find the perfect gift for his mate.

"Sire. How are you today?"

Angelus looked up and raised his eyebrow in amusement, "Who do you want to kill William?"

The peroxide vampire pouted, "Look its not because I am bored. I want to get Fred the perfect gift, their's a little shit in her department that can't take a hint. What says honey I Love you, more than an enemy's head on a plate."

Angelus smirked, "Not much. It's a sound idea, although you'll have to come up with a different gift for the next holiday. You'll decimate her department otherwise."

"Fair enough. What you and mumsy up to for the holiday?"

Angelus started laughing, "Not an enemy's head on a plate. Everyone is scared of us, even more so since one of the senior partners adopted Lover. Instead we're going to the gladiator games."

Spike could hear his sire's frustration, both Angelus and Buffy lived for a bit of violence. Trouble is that Sunnydale rather spoilt their appetite now they were having to moderate, well sought of.

Spike just gave a slight bow, "Well enjoy your day. I'm off to get me gift."

Buffy trailed in once Spike had left and sat on Angelus' lap, "Everything okay?"

"Seems Spike wanted permission to kill an employee."

"I see. Fred's Valentine gift I assume."

He trailed kisses along her neck, "Well nothing," kiss, "says Love," kiss, "like an enemies." By this point he'd reached his mark causing Buffy to shiver, "head on a plate."

She shook her head to try an regain her concentration. Angelus was almost pouting, "Do I get a clue about my gift."

Buffy stood up and smoothed her clothes down, "Sorry you'll find out at dinner tonight."

* * *

Buffy was really glad she had a bit of time to go and talk with Fred before they got ready. She walked down to her research directors office, "How are things Fred, ready for tonight?"

The vampire looked up from her work, "Oh yeah me and Spike are going to this great club. It should be magical great wine, great blood, good dancing before heading back for a fabulous encore."

Buffy sat down on the side, "found your gift yet?"

Fred had a wide smile, "Oh yeah. I found an old set of Railroad Spikes and some other great pieces he'll enjoy using."

Buffy couldn't help but laugh; as she was picturing Spike 's face as he unwrapped them. No one else but Spike could carry off cute excited and look like the criminal he did, "You know great minds think alike I got him a complete set of brand new saws."

Fred giggled, "I think he'll be grateful."

Buffy could hear the inflection in the young vampires voice. She just mock pouted, "I do hope so otherwise I'll be a very unhappy lady."

* * *

A/N I meant to post this as a complete one shot but time constraints got in the way. I should complete the rest of this hopefully by Tuesday. I hope everyone has a happy valentines day!


	2. Chapter 2

Fred wriggled just a little, her outfit was now perfect. Buffy had given her some help with the make-up; she'd curled her hair and wore her make up dark, smoky and very sexy. Her clothes were perfect she was wearing a leather corset with a black pencil skirt, tight enough that she looked good but gave enough movement that she could kick ass if needed.

She twirled for Buffy, "What do you think?"

"I think you might struggle to get out the door for your date! Have fun."

------------------

Spike had indeed not wanted to go out the front door. It had taken Fred teasing him and promising to withhold his present for them to get out of the door. They hit an upstate demon club/restaurant. They enjoyed a fantastic meal of demon delicacies, washed down by some vintage blood. Once they wined and dined they went to the dance floor and set the floor alight.

A brief interruption had incurred when a very familiar chaos demon had tried to hit on Fred. Her refusal was vocal and very Spike-esque although Spike knew then that he'd been hanging around Buffy to long.

"Listen mate. No means NO. Also that's my girl so if you hit on her one more time and going to tear off everyone if your limbs and then I'll jam them on your antlers understand."

The chaos demon took the hint and whether it was his look or the vivid threat of vivisection he skedaddled. Fred had found the whole event very arousing and promptly attacked Spikes mouth. The fierce kiss broke Spike's lip causing their bloodlust to rise. It was a definite struggle to get back to their rooms before they gave fully into their desires.

------------

Buffy walked back to her room, to find her mate. He was wearing her favourite sinful leather pants and the blood red silk shirt that drove her crazy. She almost laughed in irony, she'd warned Fred that Spike might not want to leave and now she was in the same position.

"Hello Lover. Ready to roll…" his sentence broke off at taking in his mate.

Buffy felt even better, she threw an extra little roll into her hips. The long black skirt she was wearing emphasised the movement, due to the thigh leg splits on both sides. To the skirt she'd added a white camisole and black leather jacket, as an added tease she'd pinned her hair of her face.

Her Mates infamous pout was coming to the fore, "You know I really don't want to leave this room and neither do you."

Buffy smiled into the kiss, "Maybe but your presents downstairs and imagine how much more fun we'll have with a bit of anticipation."

His mind did wander at even the suggestion, "I can see your point."

He allowed himself to be dragged downstairs to his gift. It was set out on the table, she pleaded with him to close his eyes so she could surprise him.

Buffy teased him, "When I thought of a perfect gift, I admit it was difficult. I mean I thought hard but I'm already yours, as your mine. Then my thoughts ran like to Spikes - Enemies but we've killed all of them. Then I was walking past this shop and saw these …"

He opened his eyes to see a whole range of sharp gleaming new saws. The ran to all lengths, sizes and uses, Angelus automatically sized them up for the perfect uses. He turned and brought her in for a long kiss. Buffy didn't even think as she deepened kiss, it was as always, the first touch was electric and she never wanted them to end.

Reluctantly they broke apart before it could become too heated, in the old style he took a hold of her arm and bowed, "Our carriage awaits."

While he may have borrowed his old style manners the ride was anything but old. The company limo was waiting outside.

-----------------

The fights were brilliant. The demons had their own version of the Roman's gladiator matches. If possible though, they were bloodier more violent and absolutely lapped up by the demon elite.

The atmosphere was electric but the matches were coming to an end and the last remaining couple arrogant in their victories threw down a challenge.

Angelus whispered in his mates ear, "I think that was a challenge to us."

Buffy had really enjoyed the evening but the demon in her raised at the challenge. Throwing a small smile to her mate she shouted, "We accept!"

The challengers and the crowd all turned in the direction of the voice and the excitement rose.

Angelus and his mate were going to fight!

The demon elite felt privileged to be able to witness this, after all, the only way you'd usually see this was if you were about to die.

A/N This is going to be a little longer than I originally intended. This chapter is for Kay8abc who in her review was spot on!


	3. Chapter 3

Centre Stage

Angelus was positively buzzing but in fairness, Buffy wasn't far behind him. They walked down the centre aisle and the place was quiet. As they hit the stage level Angelus summoned over their driver/bodyguard. Well he was meant to be the bodyguard but really, it was unnecessary; he was carrying a box in his hands.

It was her mates style all very classy, black wrapping with a red bow. She opened the box to see two beautiful Japanese short swords. Angelus had chosen well, with her style of fighting, using everything feet, hands and blades it was better to have shorter swords.

Buffy saw the male opponent draw a huge Scottish broadsword and couldn't quite bite back a snigger, "Overcompensating much?"

Angelus smirked, "Well we can't all be blessed."

It was all it took, the demon moved against Angelus in a rash overhead strike. The move was easily countered and as a punishment for his stupidity; Angelus punched him, causing the demon to fly across the arena.

Meanwhile Buffy was circling her prey; her prey was a little more wary than her counterpart was. Trouble was the challenge had already been thrown down and accepted. Buffy was becoming faintly bored, "Anytime. I really want a long evening with my mate."

The blatant disrespect Buffy showed was enough to anger her opponent and finally they were dancing. Buffy never felt more alive then when she was fighting, admittedly, her opponent wasn't necessarily up to her calibre but she would do.

After all, she liked to fight it allowed her to settle other itches so to speak.

They were toying with their opponents, wetting their appetites. Angelus shouted over his head, "Best death takes the lead tonight."

Buffy let her mind wander just a little at the lewd suggestion. Well they were always very passionate people and this really was a win-win situation.

"You're on!"

That was the key; Buffy's movements became a little more fluid, a little stronger. In all, she looked like she was dancing and the sheer joy on her face, made many of the male audience jealous of Angelus.

At the same time, Angelus' desire was rising and he was truly showing why he earned the name Angelus. Buffy knew that if it weren't for her own reputation she would have assassins on her ass. The idea would be impossible since she'd sent the Order of Dakara packing. If the scariest demon assassins in the world refused to take the contract then no one else would.

The one kick sent her opponents sword flying, now she was unarmed and Buffy knew exactly how she would end this. She flipped distracting her opponent and before her opponent had realised it, she was in three pieces on the floor.

Her part was finished so she stood one side and ogled her mate. He was using his favourite English broadsword, Buffy mused wondering how strong it was. Her answer came moments later when Angelus split his opponent in half straight through the middle.

He turned to face her, she clapped, "Happy Valentines baby, I want to go home," her added pout was enough to erode all doubts.

He picked her up and swung her about while giving her a hungry kiss. They walked out of the stadium to cheers; they ignored the cheering in favour of reaching the Limo. Unlike his Childe, Angelus never managed to wait until he got to his rooms in the townhouse.

It was at time like this that he loved the rewards of their job. A spacious Limo with a partition was perfect. They barely managed to separate themselves until they did reach their rooms. Once there, they unleashed all their desires and spent the rest of the evening, proving their feelings towards each other.

------------------

Monday morning rolled round and the workers of Wolfram and Hart waited for the bosses to arrive along with the main directors. It was their hope that all had enjoyed their Valentines Day, as they didn't think they could cope with them angry.

The happy smiles of the younger members put them at ease. Sadly, when they noticed the wide smiles on Angelus, Buffy and Spikes faces, they were unsure whether to be relieved or scared.

Maybe it would be best to be both.

Maybe it was time to find some protection.

Much protection and they should make sure all their work was perfect.

That way they would not be served as a gift to one of the directors.

Amazing what one Valentine Gift could do to morale.

A/N The end. I hope you enjoyed the short story. A few readers have been asking about a sequel to the main story. Sadly I don't have a good enough plot so instead will focus on doing one-shots and shorts stories.


End file.
